


What Do You Want For Christmas?

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Patton is a mall Santa, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: After losing a bet to Roman, Virgil is forced to get in line to see the mall Santa.





	What Do You Want For Christmas?

Virgil was currently being asked to do something he would really rather not do. It was a dare since he'd lost a bet that was too long and convoluted to get into, but the basic premise was that he lost the bet, so now he had to do whatever his so-called friends wanted him to. Well, friend. Roman and Logan had both technically won, but Logan wanted nothing to do with it, so that meant Virgil's fate was in Roman's hands. That was probably the worst thing Virgil had ever come to realize in his life.  
  
It was close to Christmas time which meant that wherever they looked, there were decorations, lights, elves, and Santas. They'd been at the mall one particular day, about a week after Virgil lost the bet. Part of him thought that maybe he'd gotten away with not taking whatever punishment Roman would bestow upon him, but he knew that something was coming. Of course, it had to be the worst possible thing. Virgil was a very anxious person and everyone knew that. Social interactions weren't his forte. He could do them, but, God, if he didn't feel like death was slowly creeping upon him every time he talked to a stranger. Roman's dare had involved this particular task...only worse.  
  
Virgil, Roman, and Logan were walking through a mall. They'd just eaten dinner and were having a fairly nice time together until Roman spotted a mall Santa. A man sat in a chair with a fake beard and a Santa costume on, surrounded by elves and children between the ages of three and twelve. Virgil knew the moment he saw the man that Roman would start to get some ideas in his head, so he tried to distract him, but it was already too late. Roman looked at him with that smug smirk that Virgil wanted so badly to punch because he was not going to do whatever Roman wanted him to...except he was.   
  
Roman had told him to wait in line for the mall Santa, sit in the man's lap, and tell him what he wanted for Christmas until he either got kicked out or completed his task. He tried to insist that Roman choose something else because that was one of the most embarrassing things you could ever ask a man in his mid-twenties to do, but Roman wouldn't budge. Virgil knew it was either this or Roman found something even more horrible for him to do. With a deep sigh, Virgil stood behind the other children and their parents. He looked over to where Roman and Logan were standing, hoping to get some comfort from Logan, but all he got was a grin and a mouthed, 'Good luck.' Why did he ever agree to the bet...  
  
As he grew closer to the front of the line, his heart sped up. This was probably going to be the lowest moment of his life and he'd have to accept it. He could only be glad that there was no one else behind him. It must have been too late for many people to bring there kids there and most probably came earlier in the day.  
  
There was one more parent and child left in front of him and, God, he wished he'd never become friends with Roman at this point because this was the worst. Once the child left the mall Santa's lap and left, holding hands with their parent, Virgil step forward and locked eyes with the mall Santa. His eyes widened when he only stared at him.  
  
“Hi...Santa.” He greeted with as much of a confident voice as he could, though it definitely fell flat.  
  
“Hello, there. What might your name be?” The man sounded really young and the longer Virgil looked at him, he realized he looked young, too. He probably wasn't much older than him, if at all. His voice was chipper and not nearly as deep as literally any other mall Santa ever.  
  
“Virgil...” He said, suddenly wondering if maybe this was an even worse idea than he'd originally thought. He stood still for a moment until the mall Santa opened his arms. Virgil laughed nervously and took his seat on the Santa's lap. The man was definitely wearing a fake belly underneath his clothes. It felt like a pillow, almost. Virgil took an internal deep breath and forced himself to look at the man in hopes of making this all less weird for him. He didn't dare look over to Roman and Logan. They were both so dead after this.  
  
“What do you want for Christmas?” The mall Santa asked. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, as if he was going along with the joke for the sake of not getting Virgil kicked out of the mall or making this more awkward for him .  
  
“Nonexistence.” Virgil mumbled anxiously and then realized that he'd actually said that aloud. He hadn't actually thought of anything normal to say. Great. “Some new friends would be great.”  
  
“New friends? And why is that?” Somehow the man's voice calmed Virgil just enough for him to not feel completely tense. Maybe it was the friendliness or the fact that he wasn't currently sitting in a fifty-year-old's lap, but someone closer to his age...and much more attractive, now that he was able to look at him. Okay, that might have made things a bit worse.  
  
Virgil glanced over to where Roman and Logan were both standing, several feet away. Roman had a hand covering his mouth and Logan just stood with his arms crossed. He turned back to the mall Santa. “They’re assholes.”  
  
The Santa laughed. “That’s not very nice, but I’m sure you have your reasons.”   
  
“Oh, I do. They’re the reason I’m even...” He looked down at himself, where he was still currently sitting in the man’s lap. His cheeks flushed. “I lost a bet.” He grumbled.   
  
“Ah, I get it.” The Santa nodded. He looked at his wrist, lifting up his sleeve to look at his watch. “Looks like it's the end of my shift. I know you don't want to be here, but...anything else you need, Virgil?”   
  
“No, I should...go.” Virgil quickly got off the Santa's lap and let out a heavy breath. The man stood up as well and took off the fake Santa suit, both the outfit and the stomach to reveal normal clothes underneath.  
  
“I'm Patton.” He said with a smile and held out his hand.  
  
“Patton...” Virgil said quietly to himself, not realizing he was staring. He shook his hand, surprised by the firm grip.  
  
“I'll tell you what, Virgil. How about I give you your Christmas gift early?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, biting his lip.  
  
“I mean maybe I could give you my number and we can hang out sometime? Get to know each other and maybe we can be...friends.” The moment his smile widened, Virgil felt his heart flutter.  
  
“Y-yeah. Sounds good.” He gave a smile back and took out his phone, handing it to him, so he could input his number. Once the man was finished, Virgil took the phone back and looked down at it for a moment and then back up at him. “I’ll talk to you later?”   
  
“Definitely.” Patton grinned. He wrapped him in a tight, friendly hug and then pulled away, leaving with a goodbye.  
  
Virgil watched as he left, wondering if all of that had really happened. It felt more like a hallucination.   
  
“What just happened?” Roman asked as both him and Logan walked over to Virgil.   
  
“I...got his number.” He said, not believing it himself. He looked at his phone to see the new contact that was left for him:   
  
_‘Patton :) <3’_


End file.
